


纯白之夜：La nuit blanche (7)

by Huangshanmao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangshanmao/pseuds/Huangshanmao
Summary: 从这往下是金钱肉，带有ABO特色的！点进来就等于默认避雷过了





	纯白之夜：La nuit blanche (7)

**Author's Note:**

> 从这往下是金钱肉，带有ABO特色的！  
> 点进来就等于默认避雷过了

（七）

这冰原、这洁白的冰原没有尽头，它那么空旷，放眼所到之处只有一片不可穿透的纯白，肆无忌惮地延伸着自我，直到和远处的地平线交汇、连结。王耀深一脚浅一脚地走在冰原被雪覆盖着的路面上，在完好无暇的雪地上留下一串长而孤独的脚印。他衣着单薄，甚至没有穿鞋袜。然而当他赤脚踩在积雪里时，却感受不到寒冷，仿佛他从一出生就没有遭受过“寒冷”这个感官似的。

“这是梦。”有一个瞬间，理智插进话来，在脑海中提示着他。

——我当然明白！王耀想，这已经不是他第一次梦到这个冰原了，想来大概是黑城那群人离开那时开始，有天晚上，几乎他刚一闭上眼睛，就来到了这片雪原。起初他疑惑、几乎是痛苦地在积雪中徘徊了至少有好几个小时，——我可能会被冻死。他想，忽然发现雪原上竟然不冷，不知道到底是积雪是暖的，还是他的体温是寒的。  
它洁白得虚幻，然而它是那么真实——这个世界上的一切都是虚假的，唯独这片冰原，屹立于现实的范围之内，茕茕孑立，那么孤单，却让人无法忽视。  
“我为什么在这里，又在寻找什么？”在这个梦境中，王耀一次次地询问自己，但他得不到答案。他只能在梦境中冰原徘徊，然后在适当的时候醒来——往往比清晨还要早，他盯着花纹繁复的床幔，得缓上一会儿才能从梦境中彻底醒转、并能活动一下似乎已经麻木了的肢体，也是在这时候，他才能考虑清楚哪个才是真实存在的：覆盖着洁白积雪的冰原？还是白城城堡、大理石窗棱、以及在他身边睡得十分踏实的国王？

王耀推开阿尔弗雷德搭在他身上的手——这人觉多，睡的也熟，不轻易醒来。他赤脚走向窗户，进入十二月份，天气不可逆转地冷了起来，每一个早晨它都被水汽蒙住，有时候还能结起冰花。他愣愣地盯着窗外看了好一会儿——当然这是徒劳的，玻璃被冰花冻得模糊一片，什么也看不见，这反而让omega产生了更多兴趣，他鼓起腮帮子向窗户吹气，大约努力了五分钟后，才勉强擦出手掌那么大的一片。透过这空隙，他看到外面，与平时没什么不同，除了——它洁白一片。

下雪了！从儿时起，王耀就喜欢雪天——比任何人都喜欢。他喜欢和弟弟妹妹们在雪地里玩出各种花样，甚至也不讨厌在冻感冒后被长辈斥责。而此时的白城城堡——还有什么比它更适合被积雪装点的吗？时间还早，这时天都没亮，城堡里也没什么人在走动，只要不跑去后厨，他应该不会被谁看到。想到这儿，王耀从窗边一跃而起，在睡衣外套上毛皮斗篷，就迫不及待地跑了出去。他先是去了城堡后山，顺着长长的石阶跑到开阔的空地上，每一步都把松软的新雪踩得咯吱作响，接着又一头扎进小橡树林；仿佛是在响应他似的，这时候开始零星地飘起雪花，omega穿过一棵又一棵掉光了叶子、此时被积雪压弯枝条的落叶树，他摘下兜帽，任凭雪花堆积在他头顶和两肩。这是实实在在的雪天，王耀的耳朵都快被冻得没有知觉了，然而他想起梦境里那个温吞、永远没有终结的雪原，那个白色的恶魔，愈发喜爱现实世界中、能叫人觉得冷、会融化、实在、可以触碰的雪来。  
有许多事在发生着，又有许多事情没有发生，起码这个时刻是属于王耀他自己的。如果有谁赶来打扰，白城王后想，一定要把他们流放到北边的苦寒之地去，一辈子不能平/////反。他刚冒出这个有些自负、却很爽快的想法，这个自在的独处环境就被人打破了，小橡树林里还有一个人——短发、身材丰满的女性，不知道从什么时候起，站在一棵树下，远远地、笑吟吟地看着白城的王后。她立刻就发现了王耀的视线，于是她不慌不忙地行了礼，然后向omega走来。

“希望我没打扰到您，陛下。”她穿着轻薄的衣物，淡蓝色的下摆拖出好长，从外观上看极有可能是丝质睡衣。这幅打扮和裹着皮毛斗篷的王耀形成了鲜明的对比。  
——她不冷吗？王耀惊讶极了。和梦里的雪原不同，此时此刻的白城可是被实打实的雪覆盖着，连树林里的大湖都要被冻起来了。而女性beta的面色红润，说话的声音也又轻柔又平稳，根本不像穿着睡衣在雪地里被冻了半小时以上的样子。  
像是被什么蛊惑了一般，王耀不自觉地伸出双手，想摸一摸她圆润的面颊，对方并没有躲闪。然而就在王耀接触到她皮肤的一瞬间，他的手直直地穿过她的头部，仿佛穿过一缕轻烟。  
“你！”王耀惊讶极了。他一边默默思考要不要赶紧叫侍卫过来，可是——可是——她是女性，她笑得那么和善而无害，而且更令人头脑混乱的是——她根本没有具体存在、可以伤害到他的身体。  
“您不要怕，”她用那双空气做的手握住了王耀颤抖的双手，虽然他感受不到她的存在，却多少感觉到了一点温暖，“我的名字叫冬妮娅，冬妮娅•布拉金斯卡娅，想必您认识我的弟弟。”

这就是布拉金斯基元帅那个把他装进木桶、推下小山坡的姐姐！王耀略微放松了警惕，可他更疑惑了。她来找我干什么？为什么她没有肉/体？以及想到了无数次在圣堂里沉默地注视着自己的元帅，王耀想，难道他们全家都喜欢这样一声不吭地窥视别人吗？

仿佛看穿了王耀的心思似的，冬妮娅立刻给出了一些答案：“我没有什么恶意，只是觉得有必要来看看您。至于这幅样子，”她指了指自己飘渺的身体，“这是我的一个秘密——秘密能力，我可以掌控自己的梦境，并在梦境里办到一些其他人、其他时刻办不到的事情。”  
“那就是说，你现在还在梦境中？”  
“我的身体还完好无损地躺在老家的屋子里，那里火炉烧得正好，一时半会我还醒不过来。”她俏皮地笑了笑。“这没什么大不了的，我生来就有这个能力。”  
“你是操控梦境的魔法师？”王耀这时候才反应过来，他既惊讶，又兴奋。要知道，在这个时代，这片大陆上的魔法师屈指可数，而他根本没想到自己能亲眼见到一位，活生生地站在他面前，而且天赋高明。“我有问题想问你！”  
“我知道您要问什么，而且我就是为这而来的。”这是操纵梦境的魔法师，她的力量强大，或许还能凭此杀人；然而她是那么温柔、和蔼又善解人意，“可是天就要亮了，时间有限，我只问您一个问题：您有没有进入冰原？”  
“进入？我根本没有选择，每次几乎是刚刚睡着，就发现自己站在冰原中央。”王耀回忆起梦境，他不合时宜地感到冷，“每次都是在那里一刻不停地走，直到醒来。”  
“冰原里只有您一个人？还有没有其他人？”  
“没有，只有我自己。”  
“频率呢？”  
“九月末开始，整个十月只梦到过两次，”王耀一边回忆，一边缓慢地把事情告诉冬妮娅，“后来越来越密集。现在平均每三天一次。无论我白天做了什么、无论我睡前做了什么。虽然我不感觉冷，但您知道吗，这个梦一旦开始，似乎就永远没有尽头。每次我都感觉在冰原里徘徊了有好几年，”他垂下眼睛，“一个人，很孤独，不知道我究竟在找些什么……”

一直在安静倾听地冬妮娅突然握住了王耀的肩膀，神情严肃：“陛下，您听我说，无论您在那个梦境里遇见谁——哪怕是熟识的人、哪怕是信任的人，都不要讲话，不要进行任何交流！”  
她是那么急切，虽然她虚无的手心一点握力都没有，但是面对冬妮娅，王耀感到了一种无法逃脱的压迫感。  
“为什么？”王耀艰难地说。倒不是因为他不信冬妮娅，他只是非常疑惑。  
“没法解释。”冬妮娅依然没有改变钳制着白城王后的动作，“不过您得答应我——这是为了您自己。”  
“……我答应你。”  
“请您一定要记住我的话，虽然它听上去简单。”冬妮娅最后重复了一遍，“不要和冰原里出现的任何人搭话——永远也不要！”  
“我明白了。”王耀向冬妮娅举起右手保证，“我不会和冰原里的任何人讲话。”

此时笼罩着这篇土地的黑暗被渐渐溶解，天越来越亮了。冬妮娅的身体以肉眼可见的速度，渐渐变得透明：“我得帮您尽快摆脱这个梦境才行。可是今天来不及啦，我来过的事情千万不要叫别人知道，毕竟这个能力……是个秘密。我还会再来的。”她昂起漂亮的头颅，看向缓缓飘落的雪花，“这雪还会下一段时间。”  
王耀也和她一起望向半空中，雪花真好，它们是那么自由自在、鲜活纯洁。忽然他想起了什么，急忙叫住了正在一点点消失的冬妮娅：“您这个操控梦境的能力，布拉金斯基元帅……伊万，他也会吗？”

“万尼亚？”提到弟弟，冬妮娅立刻抛下刚刚还有些担忧的严肃神情，越发明朗好看了，“就这个能力在我们家族的遗传谱系来看，他应该是没有。不过，谁知道呢？”  
“毕竟关于万尼亚的许多事情，连我和娜塔莉亚都不知道哩。”

说完，她如同阳光下的一个肥皂泡一般，啵地一声，消失在空气中，仿佛没有出现过一样。

§

冬妮娅说的没错，这场雪果真下了好久。一开始所有人都不以为意，直到暴雪与严寒持续着肆虐，它变成了一场不折不扣的雪灾。  
最初王耀对雪天的喜爱开始渐渐向恐惧靠拢：王都以外，越向北走，灾//情越发严重。普通人是根本不可能向王都城堡里的人们一样，点起柴火、抱着小手炉、坐在铺着柔软毛皮的大椅子里取暖。农田受损，牲畜被冻死，紧接着就轮到人们了。  
而黑城——还有谁比他们更会釜底抽薪、让白城的境遇更加雪上加霜吗？随着雪灾，另一个坏消息打击了白城，关于彼得•柯克兰领土的事情，黑城得到了元老院的多数支持，制///裁已经开始，也有传言说，黑城可能会以此为由头选择宣///战，打破持续了三十多年的表面平静，让每人——所有人都活不下去。

“求求你，救救我们吧！”尽管大雪让出行变得艰难，在少数几次离开王都的时候，每回都有人扒着马车的车窗，用颤抖的嘴唇乞求帮助。然而没等王耀来得及说什么，这些人就被侍卫打倒、瑟缩在雪地里，爬不起来了。  
“大雪，黑城，这个冬天真是刺激。”阿尔弗雷德似笑非笑地看着他的omega，他们面对面坐在马车里，这个距离近得一伸手就能碰到。“你该不会是想跳下去、像个天使一样，给他们分发爱与温暖吧？”  
“开什么玩笑，”直到哭喊声越来越远，王耀才回过神来回答了国王的问题，不知道他刚才在想些什么，“我记得赈/灾/物/资早就/拨/下去了。”  
“这倒没错，不过不是所有人都能平等地得到这些好处，我想你应该清楚这点。说到底，白城太大，哪怕我们掏空国//库，有时也不能保证所有人都安乐无忧。不过比起这一点，”年轻的国王突然探身向前，在omega的耳畔嗅了嗅，“你真好闻，Wang。”  
天冷的时候，王耀穿得愈发厚实，不过这丝毫不妨碍年轻的alpha顺着毛茸茸的外衣领子找到omega的脖颈。王耀的颈围小得惊人，在深色厚外衣的包裹下这一点格外明显。国王毫不客气地亲吻了它，并在显眼的位置留下一个痕迹。“我们的发情期渐渐开始重合了，这真是件好事。”  
“……嗯……别，别从这儿。”王耀下意识地开始推搡，原因也非常简单，不知道还有多久就要抵达目的地；到达以后他们还要会见一个不能失礼的大人物——基尔伯特•贝什米特，“我的师傅，整个大陆最伟大的人，”阿尔弗雷德曾经这样形容他，“是个天才”；况且马车周围堆满了各种侍卫。“先用抑制剂……”  
他的话很快被alpha的吻打断了——瞧瞧他，作为omega，他比任何人都清楚，发情期这种东西根本抗拒不得。而他一边要保持理智，一边又因为alpha的动作，呼吸也急促起来，面颊潮红似乎能滴出血来，他琥珀色的眼睛蒙上一层控制不了的泪水，因为畏惧这桩事被人发现，还得咬紧牙关，防止呻//吟声从嘴角溢出来。  
“亲爱的Wang，我从来不会因为最基本的需求而害臊，”阿尔弗雷德断断续续地亲吻着omega，并依次解开了他的扣子，“唔，不过如果你想咬着什么东西的话，我不反对，虽然那样做很煞风景。”  
“你疯了吗？周围全都是……啊！”当国王的吻突然下移到胸前时，王耀还是忍不住叫了一声。很快有人敲了敲车窗边缘。  
“陛下，出了什么事吗？”声音听起来像是爱德华•冯•波克——布拉金斯基元帅的手下。Omega更加窘迫，他一时间甚至无法发出任何声音。  
“陛下？”敲击声急促了些，如果车里再没有回答的话，这个尽职尽责的人说不定会一脚踹开车门。  
“没——事！”王耀只能咬紧牙关，企图赶紧把冯•波克打发走，这让他的声音听起来咬牙切齿、仿佛在生气一样。“我掉了……嗯……”  
而年轻的国王只会帮倒忙，这个时候他选择用牙齿和舌头不断地挑//woshigehaobaobao////逗omega的胸，同时也开始进行扩张。他不能更熟悉omega的身体了，每一个动作都能让对方不自觉地颤抖起来，从喉咙深处溢出压抑着的、长长的喘息。

“陛下？”马车外的冯•波克再次用手杖敲了敲窗，“您需要什么吗？”

“现在你要是放声叫出来，唔，他就什么都明白了。”alpha故意加重了唇齿的力度，并且忽视了王耀的抵抗。下身的入口经过扩张变得柔软而湿润，抓住进入前的几秒钟，王耀迅速调整好呼吸，草草地支走了冯•波克。他话音刚落，国王已经——迫不及待地——挤了进去，随着马车的颠簸，这个动作似乎比以往更加深入。  
“我最近在重新考虑两件事情。”阿尔弗雷德一手扶着王耀的腰肢，一手把他的双手固定在头上，加大了冲撞的力度。  
“你……你能考虑……什么好事……”瞧他，他怕是这片大陆上最不像omega的omega了——即使在被侵犯得如此混乱的情况下，起码他的脑子还是清醒的，“现在告诉我。”  
“第一，关于琼斯商会。哦天呢，你刚刚在做什么！” omega无意识的收缩让国王倒抽一口冷气。  
“我什么也没做！”  
“你太不可思议了，Wang。”  
“别……别废话。”  
“没错，没错，”国王向来非常听话，尤其是在这种时候，“琼斯商会，我打算把其中三成交给你来管理。”  
“琼斯商会是你的独食，现在……怎么舍得这么大方？”omega在剧烈的喘息中试图拼凑出一个完整的句子。“开窍了，嗯？”  
“这就得说第二个事情了，最近我重新考虑过这个问题，”国王突然恶趣味地停下了动作，“那就是关于继承人。”他俯身亲了亲王耀肚脐以下的小腹，这个动作非常有暗示意味，omega的身体僵硬了一下。  
王耀不知道阿尔弗雷德为什么要在这时提出这个问题——在雪灾，黑城这些事情面前，“继承人”，这算什么？这时alpha又恢复了冲撞，“继承人”这个话题被提出来后，他似乎比之前还要更肆无忌惮。“啊……别……”他只能发出断断续续的抗拒，然而国王恢复了沉默，于是这狭小、却充斥着信息素味道的马车里只剩下心跳和喘息的声音，这种头脑极度不清醒的情况维持了不知多久，到了最后，国王托起omega的腰肢，而目的太清楚不过了——他想要一个继承人，就得让omega的身体全盘接受他的精///液，毫无保留。

“往好处想想吧，亲爱的Wang，”国王把在高潮中颤抖不停的omega抱在怀里，亲昵地吻了他的耳朵和眼角，也许过不了多久，这个聪明、不停算计、喜欢金钱、却又像怀揣了许多秘密的小东西会为他生下一个蓝眼睛的继承人，“起码他会很漂亮，不是吗？”  
【TBC】


End file.
